Plantilla:Yin yang yo
Yin Yang Yo! es una serie animada americana-canadiensa creada por Bob Boyle (director artístico y productor de Los padrinos mágicos y Danny Phantom y el primer lugar junto con Pucca. Y luego más tarde, Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! y producida por Jetix Animation Concepts y Walt Disney Television Animation en las ciudades de Burbank en los Estados Unidos y Toronto en Canadá. La serie fue estrenada en Estados Unidos por Disney Channel por la programadora de Jetix en el canal Toon Disney el 4 de septiembre de 2006 con una primera temporada de 26 episodios. En Hispanoamérica la serie tuvo su pre-estreno el 18 de diciembre de 2006 en el canal Jetix y su estreno oficial como parte de su programación fue el 18 de diciembre de 2006. La segunda temporada de la serie se estrenó el 31 de diciembre de 2007 en Estados Unidos. La serie cuenta con tres personajes principales Yang: Un conejo azul, el cual le encanta meterse en peleas y destrozar objetos y es un tanto imperactivo, intenta aprender el arte del Woo-foo aunque solo aprende la parte de la fuerza la cual consta de las artes marciales, todo lo que compone el poder espiritual le parece aburrido y segun el de chicas. Yin: Hermana de Yang una tierna conejita rosa, aficionada a la lectura y protectora del medio ambiente, cuando se enfada puede ser muy peligrosa, ella en cambio a su hermano, domina el lado de las artes miticas lo que basicamente es la magia y algunos de sus poderes son Trans-foo-mación y Yin-visible entre otros. Ellos como cualquier pareja de hermanos difieren mucho en ideas y formas de pensar lo cual ocasiona diversas peleas entre ellos y aveces sus enemigos lo toman de ventaja Yo: El maestro Yo es un viejo panda de mas de 100 años de edad, ultimo maestro del sagrado arte del Woo-foo y ultimo panda del planeta, que en un pasado fue el más poderoso de los guerreros Woo Foo. editar Episodios Artículo principal: Anexo:Episodios de Yin Yang Yo! editar Doblaje Personaje Actor original Doblaje Europeo Doblaje Hispanoamericano Yin Stephanie Morgenstern Inés Blázquez Vanesa Silva Yang Scott McCord Adolfo Moreno René Pinochet Yo Martin Roach Juan Perucho Mario Santander Carl Jamie Watson José Padilla Daniel Seisdedos Madre de Carl ? Marisa Marco Jessica Toledo Coop Jonathan Wilson Eduardo Bosch Carlos Díaz (primeros capítulos) Fred Pizarro (resto) Maestro noche David Hemblen Pedro Tena Rolando Silva Lina Novie Edwards ? Yaninna Quiroz Yuck Scott McCord Jesús Barreda Sergio Aliaga Dave Dwayne Hill Pablo Tribaldos Rodrigo Saavedra Estudio de doblaje ? Best Digital. Madrid, España Doblajes Internacionales DINT, Santiago de Chile Director de doblaje ? Juan Luis Rovira Alexis Quiroz Referencias culturales La consola que tiene Yang (videojuego) podría ser una clara parodia al XBOX solo que se llamaría YBOX porque en vez de una "X" tiene una "Y" El tema inicial de Yin Yang Yo! es realizado por Kyle Massey de Es tan Raven. Se ha desarrollado un juego online de la serie que se estrenó a fines del 2007. (Juego eliminado junto a la pagina oficial de Jetix ahora Disney XD) En el episodio Yinstinto Básico Carl se disfraza de Carlota y dice: "¡Azúcar!" alucion a Celia Cruz El supermercado "Battle, Bath and Beyond" es una parodia del supermercado "Bed, Bath and Beyonde". En el episodio Cae la Noche, se puede notar como Carl levanta un dedo al aire y luego crea una esfera de energía similar a la Death Ball de Freezer de Dragon Ball. El paraíso bubbaluba es similar a Wuzzleburgo de Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!, además, uno de los monstruos con los que pelean Yin y Yang es similar al Rugidosaurio (monstruo inventado por Wubbzy) En Smoke and Mirrors los Prisma-Prisión son una parodia a las Pokebolas y los nombres hacen referencia a lo que son al igual que en el Pokémon japonés. Las Gatas Chung Pow son basadas en Las Chicas Superpoderosas y Hello Kitty. En el episodio El regreso del Maestro de la Noche", hay una mezcla de Las Tortugas Ninja y los Koopa de Super Mario. Estas son llamadas las Tortugas Taichi. Las tortugas son púrpuras, entrenados en artes marciales, y tienen gran similitud a los Koopas. Cuando alguien menciona el nombre de las Tortugas Taichi, una voz de fondo dice "Tortugas de los 80", en homenaje a la época en que se creó el juego de Mario. En el episodio 'Adelante con el Show', Yin, Yang y Yo hacen una referencia al programa American Idol, en donde Yin interpreta a la jueza parlanchina (Paula Abdul), Yang interpreta al inglés arrogante (Simon Cowell), y Yo representa al juez que usa modismos 'fuera de moda' (Randy Jackson). En el episodio 'Adelante con el Show', Yang da tres nombres para la banda: Blink cientoochentayfoo (Parodia a Blink 182), Woo Foo Fighters (Parodia a Foo Fighters) y Woofoobastank (Parodia a Hoobastank). En el episodio 'Noviazgo Inconveniente', unos de los mutantes de Carl es la parodia de Dingodile de Crash Bandicoot, pero en forma diferente. En el capítulo El problema de los Dos-nicornios cuando uno de los guardias rompen el muñeco de Yin, ella tiene los ojos rojos lanzaba fuego y se le ve con una fuerza increíble cuando se enoja, es como una imitación u otra parte de Sakura Haruno y Tsunade de la serie de Naruto que utilizan la Técnica "Super Fuerza". El personaje "El Frailecillo" que aparece en La liga del mal es una parodia a El Pingüino de Batman y es similar al cuervo Poe de Ruby Gloom El episodio Atorados es parodia a LOST. Smoke y Mirrors son parodia de Pokémon, curiosamente cuando Mirrors y Smoke van a pelear entre si desata un ki similar al de los personajes de DBZ En el episodio Pequeños preadolescentes maravilla Yin hace parodia a Sailor Moon mezclada con la Mujer Maravilla y el traje de Yang es una broma a Batman. Además, el capítulo es una parodia a Teen Titans. En Destino peligro Yin le dice a Yang "Bien hecho, Agente 000", es una clara referencia a James Bond (007) La espada que lleva Smoke en la espalda (en el episodio Smoke y Mirrors) es una clara parodia de la espada de Trunks de Dragon Ball Z. Yinstinto Básico es una parodia a "24". En "La maldición de las ex" cuando Yin dice "jmm...toma eso ahora!...Eso te pasa por meterte con Sherlock Gnomo" es una parodia de Sherlock Holmes, el personaje de la novela policíaca que lleva su mismo nombre. Los "smorfs" son una parodia de Los Pitufos porque su nombre en inglés son "smurfs" y sus trajes y gorros son similares a ellos (solo que los Smorfs son verdes y usan trajes morados) y su robot es una referencia a las casas de hongos de "los pitufos". En el episodio Pijamada de la perdición, aparece una parodia inesperada de la serie de TV Scooby Doo. Además aparecen Shaggy y Scooby en el estilo de Yin Yang Yo! quejándose de que le copian sus ideas. Además que en ese mismo episodio, los muñecos con los que juega Yang en su cuarto son semejantes a los de He-Man. En La gran venganza Yang sube el video de la derrota de Pie Malo en un sitio web muy parecido a YouTube. En Pantalones mágicos de campaña Terry Otter es una obvia parodia a Harry Potter. En Cae la noche cuando Coop hace su "pollo sombra" crea un fenix igual que Jean Grey en Wolverine y los X-Men. En el episodio Un diente poco práctico Yang hace referencia a Bugs Bunny y Carl a Elmer Gruñon. Misión Yin Posible es una obvia parodia a la pelicula mision imposible En el episodio "Yin Yang Tú" cuando se transforman en animales aparece Jason Earles y Mitchel Musso personajes principales de Hannah Montana Las voces de Ying y Yang son las mismas que de Riley y Todd (The Replacements) respectivamente (Latinoamerica) En un Capitulo en el que Yang es introducido en un videojuego aparece una referencia al juego Jumpman de Mario Bros y Donkey Kong. En este capitulo un gorila coge a una princesa y sube por unos andamios como en el juego Jumpman, acto seguido el Gorila coge un barril en señal de que Donkey Kong en el juego lanzaba barriles para evitar que Mario Bros subiese por los andamios; seguidamente Yang le da un platano y el gorila se va con un sonido 8-Bits muy parecido a los del juego Jumpman. Cuando Yang va a coger a la princesa esta le dice una de las miticas frases de Mario Bros cuando vas al castillo, derrotas a Bowser y un Toad te dice: Thanks You Mario. But our Princess is in Another Castle (Gracias Mario, pero nuestra princesa esta en otro castillo) Pero referindiose a Yang que este con el enfado dice: "¿Y no me dan puntos?" Y le da una patada al barril en el que se encontraba la princesa. En el episodio Casi Celebridades la "pelicula" Woo-foo Panda hace una referencia a la pelicula Kung Fu Panda. Yin y Yang se parecen a Babs y Buster Bunny de Tiny Toons.